1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oscillator circuits and more particularly to oscillator circuits operating without a reference source such as a crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant percentage of the clock chips offered in the market today are crystal oscillator based. These solutions can normally achieve very good frequency stability, e.g., on the order of ±10 parts per million (ppm). However, such clock chips demand the use of a crystal and need hermetic packaging, which creates additional expense. Furthermore, not all applications require that type of frequency accuracy.